Black & White
by UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: "Sadly, he couldn't hear his brother's screams, or even realize that his brother was there at all. Black and white; that was all he was seeing..." Some bonds stay strong, no matter what. And they might even get stronger after having your ass whooped in a fight. Based on the 2k12 show! T for blood, violence and some swearing. Cover image by jadethestone.


**I'm back with another new Category! This one is based on the TMNT 2012 cartoon (which holds a special place in my heart, to be honest). Though I'm not really sure where the incidents are taking place; all I know is that it's after **_**The Wrath Of Tiger Claw**_**.**

**Although I'm not an incest fan, but I **_**kinda teensy beetsy **_**ship this pair (Don't come at me, please!). However, this is not an incest fic.**

**BEWARE:**** Some swearing, blood, violence (obviously), and cute fluffy shit with NO INCEST!**

**Hope you R&R!**

* * *

"GAAAAH!" Raphael screamed as he was thrown with full force to a building's roof, thankfully causing it to only crack and not break. The mutant grimaced as he felt the air leave him for a second, while holding his bleeding arm.

He and Mikey had split from the other two to look for the scattered mutagen across the city, and with the bitter luck him and his brother had, they've faced Tiger Claw on one of the buildings. The mutant tiger kept blabbing about how he'd make both of them pay, before lashing out suddenly on the older turtle and sending attacks towards him. Of course, Raph didn't let himself be, and tried to defend himself, but his opponent was surprisingly really fast; Tiger Claw would send blows here and there without letting him take a second to breathe. At the same time, Mikey was trying his best to hold Tiger Claw before he could kill his brother, but the one-eyed held the nun-chucks around his wrist and forced it down, thus making Mikey fall with a hard blow on his chest. Tiger Claw then rapidly held out his Katana and swung it on one of Raph's arms, then sent him flying to land on another roof.

"RAPH!" Michelangelo shrieked upon seeing his brother being thrown and swiftly stood up to go check on him, not caring that his enemy was on the way. But of course, Tiger Claw didn't let him go that easily, because he'd took out the freezing gun and froze Mikey's leg right before jumping to the opposite rooftop. The mutant turtle took that as a sign that Tiger Claw wasn't willing to let him go before a good-ol'-fight.

"Oh, leaving so soon, young turtle?" Mikey turned his face around to behold a grin that formed his opponent's face, making the younger scowl with no words.

"Or have you had enough?" Tiger Claw's grin widened.

Mikey pulled his frozen leg, still giving a death stare to the tailless tiger.

"I even bet that you are scared." Now, it was a venomous smirk, "My master never held a grudge against you. He always talks about your brothers, specifically Leonardo. I can say that I'm not surprised…"

"Shut up." Mikey whispered in a tone that didn't sound like his own, because this was the last straw. He was so furious by the untrue words he was hearing, so much so that he had broken the ice surrounding his limb with no weapon at all. He stood up with fury in his eyes, facing Tiger Claw with a look that indicated that he was about to kick some ass.

Tiger Claw only snickered from a distance, "What? Should I be scared?" He said sarcastically.

"You better be." Mikey murmured in a death tone, then within a split second, he was in front of Tiger Claw, sending a blow that would've hit the tiger mutant if he hadn't shielded himself. Tiger Claw's eye widened at the fact that he had been swept away by the smallest turtle who was always known for being the weakest. Before Tiger Claw could make a movement, he found the orange-clad beside him again, this time actually hitting him on the face with one of his nun-chucks.

Michelangelo was blindly hitting his enemy, his complete white eyes showing no remorse. He was angry, really enraged. Maybe because Tiger Claw had injured his brother, maybe because he underestimated him. In any case, it was clear that Mikey wasn't holding back.

After some time with the same pattern: Mikey constantly sends an attack, and Tiger Claw either shields himself or receives a hard blow; Tiger Claw roared in complete madness, "ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Right before Tiger Claw could receive another hit to his -already- bloody face, he decided to stop his enemy by, not freezing his leg this time, but by stabbing it.

Mikey's white eyes went vast before he knew it, falling down and rolling on the roof since he was moving too quickly before the sudden stop. A scream followed, which wasn't only from him, but also from the red-clad who had finally got out of his trance.

"MICKEY!" Raph had climbed to the fighting rooftop, just perking his head up to find his brother receiving a Katana in his limb. With the little strength Raphael had, along with the wound in his arm, he was in no state to go on full-rage mode towards the Tiger Claw. He was only worried about his brother.

Raph hopped to the rooftop and took a step forward, for the mutant enemy to only freeze both of his legs, causing the red-clad to fall on his knees, forming a groan from his throat and a scowl on his face. He didn't realize what Tiger Claw was planning to do, until he witnessed the hideous grin on his face, steadily approaching the orange-clad who was still flat on the floor, catching his breath.

Raphael's eyes widened, "no, NO! Where are you going?! Get away from him!" He shouted, to be ignored, "MIKEY, WAKE UP!"

But none of that worked, because it was too late. Mikey only took a second to glance up, and in a moment's notice, his throat was being squeezed by a large paw. Michelangelo's pupils shrank at the lack of air, desperately trying to break free, but in vain. The Katana in his thigh was taken out, making his own blood splash everywhere. And it only got worse when he felt himself being _SMASHED _on a wall*****, over and over again. Sadly, he couldn't hear his brother's screams, or the sound of the ice being broken, or even realize that his brother was there at all. Black and white; that was all he was seeing, before it finally stopped after being thrown off the building.

Raphael was witnessing the most sickening scene in his life: His own brother, being practically tortured by one of Shredder's henchmen, and him being completely helpless about the situation. It shook the older ninja to his core at the sight of Mikey chocked, crushed, dripping blood, and then mercilessly thrown to crack the hard asphalt beneath.

"I'm gonna fucking **KILL YOU**!" And that was it. Raph couldn't remember how or when he broke his frozen leg free, but he knew that he was swinging his Sai at each glance of clean flesh with no blood on it. He wasn't sure if he was making any damage, but he enjoyed the taste of trying to kill for revenge.

As soon as Tiger Claw observed the hot head's expression, he knew that he was fucked up. And before he registered it, he was being attacked rapidly by the mutant reptile. Although he wasn't as fast as the orange-clad, he sure had much powerful attacks than the younger one. Tiger Claw held out his bloody Katanas and sliced them against Raph's Sai, both trying to push the other as much as they could. After a short moment, they both jumped back at the same time and dashed towards one another, each one preparing for a bloody attack. Tiger Claw swung both of his Katanas, for Raph to dodge down with a smirk, and land one of his Sai inside Tiger Claw's side.

Tiger Claw roared loudly, falling on one knee while holding his wound, which was letting out awful amounts of blood. His eye went completely in shock as Raph was incoming for another attack with his Sai. The mutant tiger swiftly held one of his Katanas in defense, to come in contact with Raph's weapon.

Raph's complete white eyes were filled with wrath just like his brother earlier, Tiger Claw realized, because the mutant turtle was now face to face with him, his eyes locked up on his target behind the duo kinds of weapons.

But Tiger Claw was yet to learn his lesson, because he still wanted to provoke the enraged enemy in front of him, "No need to be up in arms about him. He is just _useless_." He said in a bloody smirk, while still trying to hold his Katana up in front of him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Raph hissed angrily, putting more force on his Sai than before, which caused Tiger Claw to almost lie back on the ground.

But out of nowhere, Tiger Claw's ear suddenly twitched, for his face to form a more evil smirk, "Well, if you wish to save him you better be quick, or it would be too late."

Though Raph -at first- didn't get what he was hearing, his mind suddenly clicked as he got it. His eyes widened as they returned to their emerald-green color, getting up and sprinting to the edge of the rooftop to glance down, and indeed:

A car was approaching Mickey who was motionless in the middle of the road.

"Shit!" Raph panicked as he started to act fast, his opponent completely forgotten at the moment.

And speaking of his opponent, he stepped on the edge of the roof, watching from far away to give reports later to his master.

**TMNT**

Inside a black car, a driver in his mid-twenties was driving peacefully, until he spotted something from a distance.

"What the-?" He squinted his eyes to see better, and indeed, there was something on the road, something that looked like a body.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" He freaked, stepping on the brakes with full force that caused a high screech sound. He quickly opened the door and stepped outside, but to find nothing on the roadway.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" The driver behind him shouted in annoyance as he too stepped on the brakes at the last second.

"I-I swear, there was something on there!" He tried to justify himself.

"How many times should we warn people to stop drinking and driving?!" The driver muttered to himself with a sigh, "Probably some hallucinations, now move on!" He called.

The black car owner got in his vehicle with no words, and drove off wondering what the heck happened.

**TMNT**

Raph panted as he stepped in the dark alleyway, grateful that he'd caught his brother before a crisis happens.

"Where is it?!" He impatiently searched for the T-phone inside his belt in order to call the rest of his brothers, to find nothing inside. Raph groaned as he punched the wall, letting out some fury that was still pent up inside him since the fight. If Mikey wasn't in such condition, he wouldn't have given two damns about killing that motherfu-

"Mikey…" Raph muttered in the realization that he hadn't checked on the youngest ninja at all. He glanced at him; Mikey was lying on his side not facing him. Raph scowled, carefully holding his brother's shoulders and rolling him, for his body to be resting on Raph's lap. The red-clad's scowl deepened when he observed the injuries.

Mikey's leg was a total red from the stab, his mouth had two trickles of blood streaming from them, his shell had a small crack and tons of long scratches, his neck had a purple mark from the strong hold of the tiger mutant, and Raph had just realized that something was wetting his palm; taking his hand from behind his brother's head, his eyes widened at the sight of blood with them.

"Oh Mikey…" Raph said in a sorrowful tone.

He quickly took his mask off, and tied it on Mikey's bleeding leg; then took off Mikey's mask to secure it on his head injury. With the most dangerous wounds practically bandaged, Raph could finally settle down a little. He sighed tiredly, backing off -with Mikey in his arms- to rest his shell on the side of the building. The fight was taking a toll on him, though Raph would never admit it, and his arm was still throbbing from the Katana that stabbed it.

He closed his eyes… taking some breath… Gosh, he was exhausted…

_Beep Beep_

Raph opened his eyes at the familiar sound, '_The T-phone?_' he thought confusingly. He looked around and looked for it inside his belt, but the beeping was still kind of drifted. After some time, Raphael face-palmed after realizing how stupid he was, and he annoyingly took the T-phone out of _Mikey's _belt.

As soon as he answered the phone call from Leo, his ear was greeted by a yell, _"RALPH! Thank god you replied! Where are you?! Did you two fight someone?! Is Mikey still with you?! Donnie couldn't pick signals from you-"_

"Easy, Leo!" Raph hissed quietly, "Yeah, we picked a fight with Tiger Butt-"

"_TIGER CLAW?!"_ For the second time, Raph's ear was being tortured.

"YES, with him!" He yelled a little loudly, annoyed by Leo's constant shouting, "My T-phone disappeared somehow, I can't find it-"

"_Are you two alright?"_

"My arm's just sore, I'm alright. Mikey… on the other hand…" Raph silenced, looking over his brother.

"_What? What happened, Raph?" _Leo's voice was hinting concern.

Raph sighed, gripping his phone a little tighter, "It… didn't really end well for him…"

Leo took some time before answering, _"Where are you now?"_

Raph looked around, "Right now, I'm sitting in a dark alleyway with Mikey lying near me. There's a manhole here. We can meet at the lair."

Again, Leo waited before replying, _"Fine, we'll be waiting for you there."_

Raph hung up, sighing once more, looking over at his brother in his hold again. His grip tightened a bit on him, afraid that he might slip away. The memory of him being smashed on the building wasn't a thing Raph would be able to forget easily.

Suddenly, Mikey stirred lightly in his arms, and Raph loosened his hold, watching the youngest grimace from the pain. Raphael waited as patiently as he could, hearing his baby brother's quickened breaths, and some quiet groans that he'd managed to sound. It almost looked like Mikey was fighting with his unconsciousness.

And finally, his eyelids opened, to reveal dull baby blues that were focusing on nothing.

"Hey, hey, bro," Raph tried to get Mikey's attention, as he appeared to be very confused about what was going on, "can you hear me?"

"R-Raph?" Mikey quickly took notice and finally looked at his brother in the eye, but still looked a bit unsettled, "Oh m-my God, is that you?" his voice was quiet, unlike his usual tone; but he gave a smile that Raph knew too well.

"What?" Raph asked, irritated.

"Y-You know, you look too weird without your hot-flaming mask…" He snickered.

Raph rolled his eyes, "Same ol' Mikey, I see. How're you feeling?"

Mikey took some time to process the question, "Ow…"

"What?" Raph cocked an eyebrow.

"I just feel Ow all over the place. I can't really describe it."

"Isn't the word 'pain' in your dictionary?" Raph asked sarcastically.

"Ow sounds better." Mikey offered a weak smile.

It got quiet for a second, until Raph sighed, "We have to go back to the lair. Leo's worried sick about us."

Mikey averted his eyes before muttering guiltily, "I-I'm sorry, I can't walk."

Raph rolled his eyes with a smile, "Oh, please. It's not like I've never carried you before. This isn't the first time your ass gets kicked, you know?" He teased.

"HEY!" Mikey pouted.

Raph laughed quietly before letting go of his brother and standing up; and after a while, they were strolling in the sewers, with Mikey carried on Raph's shell.

"But you're a-arm?" Mikey pointed out.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Raph said, not turning around to face him.

"What a big liar." The youngest said.

"You're aware that I can drop you anytime now, right?" Raph said with an evil smirk, eying his brother behind him.

Mikey quickly gripped tighter around Raph's neck, "Sorry, sorry!" He apologized childishly, afraid that Raph would actually do that.

Raph quietly laughed, and after a moment Mikey spoke, "What happened while I was out?" he said softly.

Raph side-glanced without turning his head around, wondering what expression his brother would be making. He let out a breath, "I wanna ask you the same question."

He felt Mikey tense, "I-I'm not actually sure. One second I was trying to get to you, the other I was trying to kill the heck out of Tiger Claw at any cost."

Raph was shocked that these words were coming out of his baby brother's mouth. Yes, Mikey is a ninja, but he was never the one to want revenge or was pleased with the idea of wrath. He never held a grudge towards anyone and never intended to kill unless it was necessary. So for him to go into full-rage mode wasn't normal. Raph kinda wished he was there to witness it, to be honest.

"I remember him saying things like," Mikey cleared his throat to deepen his voice, "'oh, you're scared' or 'oh, you're really weak' or 'oh, my master never talked about you'. And I got pretty angry from that." He paused, "Wow, now that I think about it, I really acted a lot like you."

"Yeah, no kidding." Raph said smirking, "So, how does it feel?"

Mikey put a hand on his chin, "Tell ya what, it actually felt kinda good."

"I know." Raph said, turning to look straight ahead.

"Now, your turn!" Mikey demanded.

Raph took a moment to answer, "You were gonna be hit by a car."

Mikey awfully tensed, "Wait, what?" he whispered.

"I'm not kidding. I don't know if you remember or not, but Tiger Claw actually rammed you to a building three or four times before throwing you off."

He felt Mikey shiver, "I think I'm better off without remembering."

Raph continued, "If I hadn't noticed sooner, it could've been too late to save you." His tone became quieter, lowering his head.

Mikey didn't respond immediately… in better words, he didn't know what to respond with. What would you say when you're informed that you were a second away from death? And not only death, but their identities were risked, too. Who knows what would've happened if people actually found out about him? Would they take him for experiment, or worse, would they try to find his family? And what about Raph?

What about Raph…?

Mikey couldn't even imagine how he would react; seeing his baby brother die in front of his eyes or being taken away by some humans. He would've cried for him. He would've been called out by their other siblings for not protecting him. He would've lived his life feeling guilty and responsible for what happened…

Mikey didn't know why, but his eyes suddenly started bawling out. He tried to keep as silent as possible in order to not let his brother notice, yet he still couldn't keep the fountain of tears from coming out.

But of course, Raph immediately sensed something off, and stopped to turn his head to inspect him. He still couldn't see the youngest's face because he was facing the other side, but it didn't take long for Raph to feel water drops wetting his shoulder.

Raph's eyes widened in fear and question. For some reason, seeing Mikey cry was the worst thing that could happen to any of the three other turtles. Especially since Michelangelo rarely cried even when he was a kid, so just seeing tears on his freckled face sent their hearts sinking, whatever the situation was.

"Mikey, what's wrong?!" Raph asked quickly with some panic in his tone.

Mikey trembled as he realized that Raph had already got it, nuzzling his head on the back of his brother's neck, hot streams still coming out. "I-I'm so-rry." He whispered quietly.

Raph's tensed body relaxed a little, relieved that his brother actually replied. "For what, Mike?"

"I-I-I was s-so scared when y-you were h-hurt and thrown, so I-I can't imagine wh-what you felt when I-I was abo-ut to d-d-die…" He gripped tighter on his brother's neck, "…I-I'm just s-sick of ma-king you, Leo, and Donnie a-always w-worry about me. Y-You always s-save me, but wh-who do I save? I'm just u-_useless_-"

"STOP!" A yell rang in the sewers, which caused Mikey to lightly jump. He looked at his brother's face, to behold a furious expression that he grew up to be scared of.

Raph got on one knee, dropped Mikey to sit on the ground, then turned around to face him. Mikey was perplexed as he felt two hands squeeze his shoulder lightly, "I sat you down to say this to your face, so listen, and listen carefully…" Raph said in a firm voice, "…I don't care how many times you get into trouble, I don't care how many times you make me worry, I don't care how many times I have to save you; I just care because you're my brother!" He yelled without hesitation, "Do you really think that I'll ever get sick from saving _you_? From saving _my family_?"

Mikey said no words, his eyes still dropping tears.

"No, I won't, and neither will Leo, Don, or even Splinter!" Raph continued with more force, squeezing his brother's shoulder a bit tighter, "I'd throw myself in danger in a heartbeat if it meant saving you. Heck, I'd kill myself if it meant any of you being safe. That is our role here, to protect each other no matter what, and it's your role, too." Raph paused to study his brother's face, which had some doubt in it, "You kicked Tiger Claw's ass after seeing me hurt. _I've_ seen Tiger Claw's face when he was ramming you: he was angry because you got the best of him, he was angry because he didn't expect the youngest to be so strong. So NO, Michelangelo, you're NOT, and NEVER will be useless!"

Michelangelo was shocked from the honesty in his brother's face, as he'd never opened up like this to him before. He didn't know what to reply with, he just closed his eyes and continued sobbing with no sound. His eyes opened again when he felt strong arms around him, hugging him tight, which were non-other that Raph's. Mikey took no time to return the hug, his shaking easing slightly after feeling his brother's warmth; and hearing his brother's next words,

"Never be sorry for being our brother, Mike."

Mikey smiled slightly, "I-I won't-"

_Beep Beep_

Raph broke the hug to get out Mikey's phone that had Donnie's edited photo flashing from it. He answered, for his ear to behold an ear-drum crush for the third time, _"RAPH! IT'S BEEN THIRTY MINUTES! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU TWO?!"_

"WE'RE COMING! I SWEAR!" Raph could yell freely now that he's under the sewers, "Mikey's just heavy, so I decided to take a rest-"

"Hey! I'm n-not deaf, you know!" Mikey yelped in a quiet hoarse tone.

Raph snickered before hearing the other end of the line, _"Don't take too long! I should check on Mikey's injuries before it gets an infection and well, you're in the sewers right now…"_

Raph quickly realized that he shouldn't stroll to the lair anymore, "Got it, Don. I'll be right there in a minute."

The green eyed hung off and looked over his freckled brother, to notice that his color was slightly drained off from him. He took this as a sign that he must move fast, because the blood loss was starting to have its effects here.

He picked his baby brother and started pacing a lot faster than before, but steadily to not shake Mikey too much. Mikey himself stopped talking, which Raph only concluded as something bad.

"Hey, you doing fine?" He asked in worry.

"Y-yeah." It was just a whisper, "j-just getting sleepy…"

'_oh no_' "Can you please stay awake until we arrive? J-just stay with me those couple of minutes, Mikey…"

"I-I'll try…"

Raph was now running towards the lair, his heart pounding in frustration and worry. His one goal was to get them to the lair at any cost, because like his brother, he had a bleeding arm that was still dropping blood.

He thought about what he'd said to the youngest, and how every word was true with no exaggeration at all. What kind of brother would he be if he didn't have his brothers' shells?

He frowned, words slipping from his mouth quietly, "I'll never let anything happen to you…"

"I know." A little voice from behind replied.

* * *

**BAM! That's it. I couldn't really add much to this story because the plot is kind of weak and built on one situation, so I eventually stopped where I needed to stop. I know some would be sad or mad for not including Leo or Don more, but that's because I like the idea of Raph and Mikey having moments together without the others.**

**Is it just me, or does anyone feel that if this show wasn't for kids, Tiger Claw would've been so much more of a badass? I really like him, he's my favorite villain, but there are these intense times in the show that would've been handled better if there was blood and some swearing. Like, c'mon, when Tiger Claw's arm was cut off, it was a clean chunk of meat laying on the floor! The hell? **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

***The rooftop has four edges, one side had a taller building right next to it (which was the wall Mikey was smashed into) another side had a shorter building (which was the roof Raph was thrown to) and the rest two sides are just leading down to the street.**


End file.
